


Missing You

by tigragrece



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 5





	Missing You

Tatsuya is in States for see his family and also training a little with Alex, he missed Atushi.  
He can't wait to see him again, specially that now they are together and in couple.  
He even bought multiples candies to Atsuhi, he can't wait to give him the surprise at be early.

He just arrived in Japan and decide to go surprise Atushi that he call him

"Hey, I miss you miro"

"Me too I miss you, I can't wait to be with you"

"Have you finished training?"

"Yeah, and you are you in our dorm?"

"Yes, in my bed or maybe our bed"

"You should open the door, maybe you have one surprise"

Atushi open the door and see Tatsuya

"Miro... I can't believe it, I'm dreaming"

He hug miro really hard

"you are real"

Atushi cry a little "I have missed you so much, I can't believe I'm crying but I guess the fact I'm with you have changed me"

"I'm here, and I will not leave"

They kiss.


End file.
